The Scotsman
The Scotsman is a recurring character in the Samurai Jack series. History Samurai Jack The Scotsman was first seen in the episode known as Jack and the Scotsman, were he met up with Samurai Jack on a bridge. The two had an arguement and then fought until one or the other reached the other side of the bridge but they grew tired and later had to flee from a pair of bounty hunters after the two were cuffed together. The two reached back to land and walked in a small town until a group of bounty hunters cornered them. the two were freed after the handcuff broke off by a giant bullet and the pair fought against the Bounty Hunters and then became friends. The Scotsman returned in the episode Jack and the Scotsman II, where the Scotsman went to look for Jack in a pub and later blew the pub up. The two then went to the Highlands so that Jack could be tested by the Clan elder. After Jack passed his test, both the Scotsman and Jack went to save his Wife from the Celtic Demons. Thw two sneaked pass them and found a way to his Wife, they they would later bring her down unknowingly to the Demons them, where the two fought them until the leader of the Celtic Demon's called the Scotsman's Wife fat. The two watched and then later left until Jack almost called the Scotsman's Wife large, where the Scotsman was trying to tell her not to scrosh him as he is a friend. a vision of the Scotsman appeared to Jack in the episode The Aku Infection, where Jack was focusing on all of the good deeds he has done in Aku's Future. In the episode The Scotsman Saves Jack, Part 1, The Scotsman was seen on a boat where he found out that one of the workers looked like Jack and so fought the bounty hunters on the boat and then later left with Jack to search out who stole his memories. He visited the Tango Beast so that he could give them directions towards Jack's memory loss and so went to a nearby port. He then asked the people around the port if they have seen Jack and even blew up a bar then hired a a crew and a boat. In the episode The Scotsman Saves Jack, Part 2, The Scotsman and the crew that he hired went to the open seas until a song was heard and brainwashed the crew and so landed on a nearby island where they went to a cave. The Scotsman later cound out that the crew was brainwashed by three Sirens, the trashtalked them and later used his bagpips to counter their song, Jack later destroyed the Sirens and the two wear ready to leave the island only to find out that everyone left, exept for a single boat for them to use. The two had a compation for who would be roring wih the Scotsman losing all of them and so the two went back to land. The Scotsman appears in the Video Game known as Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku, where he was seen in an areana where he fights against Jack. After his defeat, both the Scotsman and Jack leave the areana. The Scotsman later saves Jack from Aku, after their fight. In the comic The Scotsman's Curse, After the Scotsman became drunk and was transformed by a bunch of Leprechauns turned him into a woman. Because of this, the Scotsman went to look for Jack in hopes that he might help turn him back, the two then went back to the Leprechauns, where they turned Jack into a woman. The comic Samurai Jaqueline and the Scotswoman takes place where the last one left off with both the Soctsman and Samurai Jack, now women, were sent by the Leprechauns to fight against Cuhullin the Cruel. The three fought until the Scotsman and Jack where arguing until Cuhullin yelled and turned them back the way they were. The three then went to play a trick on the Leprechauns to give them a tast of their own medicen. The Scotsman was seen in the comic Mako the Sribe, where he was leading a rebellion with Jack, although he most likely went back to his own adventures after this. A version of the Scotsman appeared in the third issue of Quaintum Jack, where he was seen in an office. Although this could most likely be another character. In Episode XCVI, The Scotsman returned with an army and his daughters, ready to fight against Aku, however Aku was destroying his army and tried to stall Aku until he was later destroyed by Aku. His spirit returned to comand his daughters for their next fight against Aku. In Episode CI, The Scotsman was watching Aku's propergander with hi Daughters. He then brought he Daughters to fight against Aku, he then had a chat with Samurai Jack and afterwards went back to fight off against Aku's magic once again. It is unknown how Aku's death in the past affected the Scotsman's existance. Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion The Scotsman is an unlockable fighter in the console and PC versions of the game Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Cartoon Network: Fusionfall TBA Skills and Abilities Combat: The Scotsman in a master of combat with his magic sword and Magine-gun pegleg. Immunaty to Mind-Control: The Scotsman has been shown to have an immunaty to mind-control in the episode The Scotsman Saves Jack, Part 2. Although this could be due to him being tonedeaf. Ghost: After becoming a ghost, the scotsman gained new abilities such as the ability to fly, using his ghostly bagpips to create a brige and howle against Aku. Appearances Samurai Jack *Season 1 **Episode XI: Jack and the Scotsman *Season 2 **Episode XVII: Jack and the Scotsman II *Season 4 **Episode XLIII: The Aku Infection (cameo) **Episode XLV: The Scotsman Saves Jack, Part 1 **Episode XLVI: The Scotsman Saves Jack, Part 2 *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku *Comics **Issue 6 The Scotsman's Curse **Issue 7 Samurai Jaqueline and the Scotswoman **Issue 20 Mako the Scribe **Issie 23 Quantum Jack *Season 5 **Episode XCVI **Episode CI Other *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion *Cartoon Network: Fusionfall Trivia *The first episode that the Scotsman appears in, he states that Aku is after his head, although in the Video Game Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku and Episode XCVI, Aku does not reconise him. This could mean that the Scotsman was lying about it or Aku forgot about him. *The Scotsman turing into a ghost in Episode XCVI may have been a referance to Ben Kenobi from the Star Wars series. Navigaton Category:Samurai Jack Category:Samurai Jack Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Magic Wielders Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Game Bosses Category:Ghosts Category:Sorcerers Related to Other Sorcerers Category:Undead Category:Ally Sorcerers